Sink With You
by cho-i-fa
Summary: Titanic!AU, Genderswitch, KrisHan. Not just Rose who lost her love that night.


**In Live and Death**

By Cho-i-fa

Pairing : Kris x Luhan

**Titanic!AU**. Genderswitch. OOC. Un-betaed. Angst.

This fiction is mine.

Suara mesin kapal yang menderu, bersiap untuk berlayar terdengar jelas di pagi itu. Kerumunan penumpang yang berlalu lalang tak luput dari penglihatan Luhan. Wanita itu berdiri memandang ke samping kapal. Di bawah sana, ada sederet keluarganya yang meneriakan kata "Bersenang-senanglah!" sambil melambaikan tangan. Entah mengapa salam tersebut terdengar seperti salam perpisahan baginya. Wanita itu membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Ia tersenyum saat aroma maskulin suaminya tercium olehnya.

Luhan melirik Kris sekilas. Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah keluarga mereka. Tak lama kemudian kapal yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak. Perlahan kapal itu mulai menjauhi pelabuhan.

Cho-i-fa

Wanita itu tersenyum memperhatikan air laut yang beriak akibat gerakan kincir kapal di bawahnya. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut yang ia biarkan terjatuh. Bibirnya tersenyum saat ia mendengar suara berat suaminya, di sertai dengan balutan hangat sebuah jas di tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar." Mata Luhan tak terlepas dari riak air di bawahnya. Di bawah sana terlihat 4 ekor lumba-lumba yang mengiringi kapal. Sesekali lumba-lumba itu mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau tidak suka dengan pestanya?." Tanya Kris tepat di samping telinga Luhan. Tangannya bergerak mengelilingi pinggang Luhan, membawa tubuh istrinya lebih dekat kearahnya. Tangan Luhan mengelus lengan yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Hanya sedikit bosan." Lirihnya. Suara music samar-samar terdengar dari dalam. Tubuh keduanya berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Senandung kecil dari bibir Luhan ikut mengiringi. Sejurus kemudian Kris menarik tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Shall we?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu Luhan segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kris.

Tangan Luhan berada di leher Kris, sementara lelaki itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Mata mereka ikut terpejam. Mereka berdansa. Pelan, lembut, dan tanpa kata.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan Kris?" Luhan memecah keheningan. Kris membuka matanya, terkejut saat mendapati pipi Luhan sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Lu, kau menangis." Ujar Kris sambil mengusap pipi wanita itu. Luhan menggenggam tangan yang berada di pipinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan bersamaku?" tanyanya kembali. Rasa rapuh dari mata Luhan menghancurkan hati Kris.

"Apa selamanya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?" entah mengapa Kris ingin marah saat itu. Marah karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Luhan berhenti merasa kasian pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kris, aku sekarat." Luhan melepaskan tangan Kris.

"Lalu apa?" suara Kris meninggi.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Mr. Carl. Bagaimana aku membebanimu selama ini. Kanker ini sudah menggerogotiku Kris. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku masih hidup saat kita berlabuh nanti. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai apa yang kau lakukan. Memanjakanku. Bahkan membawaku berlayar dengan kapal ini. Tapi kumohon. Berhentilah menciptakan hal yang akan membuatmu terluka lebih dalam lagi jika aku pergi nanti." Luhan terisak. Kris menatap tak percaya istrinya.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan. Kau tidak pernah menjadi beban untukku Luhan. Dan kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Tidak akan pernah. Kau akan sembuh. Aku yakin itu. Setidaknya cobalah untuk memenuhi sumpahmu saat itu. Bahwa kau akan tetap bersamaku dalam keadaan apapun. Karena aku disini juga sedang membuktikan ucapanku saat kita berada di altar hari itu. Saat aku memintamu dari tangan ayahmu. Dalam kaya dan miskin. Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Bertahanlah, karena disini aku juga mencoba menjadi alasan untukmu bertahan dengan semua kekuatan yang aku punya." Kini Kris berujar lirih. Menatap tepat ke manik kelam Luhan. Seakan lewat tatapan itu, ia bisa menyalurkan setiap arti kata yang ia lontarkan tadi.

Tangis Luhan pecah saat wanita itu menghambur ke pelukan suaminya. Ia merasa bodoh. Bodoh karena sudah menyerah. Bodoh karena ia terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Bodoh karena tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Kris juga sakit.

"Maaf.." ucapnya di sela isakannya. Tangan Kris masih setia membelai punggung Luhan. menciumi puncak kepala Luhan sesekali. Saat istrinya itu mulai tenang, Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkup wajah cantik istrinya. Mencium satu per satu mata Luhan yang basah, turun ke kedua pipi, hidung.

"Dan dalam hidup dan matiku."

Dan bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut malam itu.

.

Cho-i-fa

"Apa itu tadi Kris?" tanya Luhan saat sebuah guncangan hebat membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Aku akan pergi melihatnya." Kris beranjak mengambil jasnya, lalu pergi. Penumpang yang lain ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kris. Tanda tanya besar terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Sesaat semuanya hening. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kris berniat kembali ke kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba seorang petugas kapal muncul dengan beberapa pelampung di tangannya. Kapal ini menabrak gunung es. Itu yang Kris tahu dari petugas. Kris sadar apa yang akan terjadi.

Titanic akan tenggelam.

Menyaut dua pelampung dari tangan petugas itu, Kris segera kembali ke kamarnya. Kris segera menyambar jaket Luhan dan memasangnya pada tubuh istrinya, mengabaikan wajah bingung yang di tunjukkan Luhan.

"Kris ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kapal ini akan tenggelam. Sebentar lagi awak kapal akan mengevakuasi kita" Kris menarik Luhan keluar kamar menuju deck atas.

Seluruh lorong deck D sudah penuh dengan penumpang lain. Terpaksa mereka harus berdesak-desakkan untuk menuju ke deck atas. Kris yang melihat hal ini mempunyai inisiatif lain. Ia menarik Luhan menjauhi kerumunan orang yang hendak menaiki tangga.

"Kris, kita mau kemana?"

"Aku tahu jalan lain. Aku tidak yakin kita akan kebagian skoci jika kita mengikuti mereka." Ujar Kris masih memacu langkahnya. Dan benar saja, saat mereka berdua sampai di deck atas, hanya tinggal satu skoci yang belum di turunkan. Kris segera menarik istrinya menuju skoci tersebut.

"Kris bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menemukan cara lain."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin naik skoci ini." keras Luhan.

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Ku mohon jangan keras kepala. Aku akan menyusul. Aku janji." Kris menatap istrinya lekat. Kedua tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram bahu Luhan. dari sekian tahun Luhan hidup bersama dengan Kris, baru kali ini Luhan melihat ketidakyakinan di mata suaminya. Hati Luhan mencelos.

"Aku akan menunggumu Kris." bibir mereka menyatu sekali lagi. Lebih dalam kali ini. Luhan benar-benar tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ciuman mereka terasa seperti sebuah salam perpisahan.

Saat Luhan sudah berada di dalam skoci, sebuah rasa sakit yang hebat mendera kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak menekan dahinya. Semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin kuat.

TESS…

Tetesan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Semua penumpang skoci memberikannya tatapan khawatir. Mengabaikan semua orang di sekelilingnya, Luhan kembali menatap kapal yang sudah separuh bagiannya terendam. Pemandangan mengerikan itu terjadi depan matanya. Bagaimana kapal itu terbelah menjadi dua dan pada akhirnya tersedot oleh lautan. Luhan tersenyum. Sangat pahit. Rasa sakit di hatinya sudah tak tergambar lagi.

"Nona apa yang kau lakukan. Kau membuat keseimbangan skoci terganggu." Tegur salah satu penumpang skoci saat Luhan yang saat itu duduk di pinggir tiba-tiba berdiri. Luhan menatap air laut di bawahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Mereka berteriak histeris saat Luhan melakukan hal yang tidak mereka duga sebelumnya.

Luhan melompat ke air laut, menengggelamkan dirinya….

Aku tahu kau tak akan bisa menepati janjimu.

Jadi biarkan aku yang melakukannya.

Karena sisa hidupku hanya akan seperti perang tanpamu.

Jadi biarkan dinginnya laut ini membawaku kepadamu.

Dalam damai… di kehidupan selanjutnya.

The End

Assalam…saya comeback pemirsah. Kali ini bawa fic Krishan. Fic ini un-betaed, jadi kalo alur kecepetan dan ada yang masih bingung bacanya, ya maaf…

Just like before, I hope you don't mind to leave a review for this fic.

With love

Cho-i-fa


End file.
